


Loss-Fueled Destiny Sucks

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [176]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Demons, Fallen Angels, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mild Language, Post-Series, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I swear to God or Satan or whoever, if you say that things happen for a reason, I'll find a way to tear you apart with my bare hands."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss-Fueled Destiny Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 July 2016  
> Word Count: 451  
> Prompt: 1. things you said at 1 am  
> Summary: "I swear to God or Satan or whoever, if you say that things happen for a reason, I'll find a way to tear you apart with my bare hands."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, takes place in the first twenty-four hours after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This one was hard to write, I'll be honest. But I can totally see Damien sitting in his apartment with that bottle of whiskey and his camera, so similar to the last time he'd been with Amani before all hell literally broke loose in his life.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Damien sits quietly in his apartment, flipping through images on his camera and sipping from a glass of whiskey. His phone keeps chiming, signaling incoming texts. He has a couple of good guesses as to who it is sending them, and why, but he just doesn't feel up to answering them just yet. There are other things occupying his mind that he doesn't want to let go of just yet.

"You know, they'll just keeping sending more if you don't answer them."

He wants to say he's startled to hear her voice, but he's not. At this point, there's very little that will surprise him anymore. Too much has happened too quickly, leaving him numb. He just shrugs and keeps scrolling past pictures that bring up so many memories, stories that will never have the same feel to them ever again.

"Doesn't matter," he finally says, looking up to meet her steady gaze. "Besides, eventually they'll get the point, or Rutledge will send one of her goons after me. Maybe she'll even show up, or Simone will. Hell, maybe the whole world will come to see how I'm doing. But none of them will be the person that I most want to walk through that door right now, the one person that never will again."

"Things happen--"

"I swear to God or Satan or whoever, if you say that things happen for a reason, I'll find a way to tear you apart with my bare hands. He was my best friend and the only person who ever really supported me unconditionally. Now he's gone, and at the hands of someone I trusted had my best interests at heart when I was growing up. What the hell kind of world did I just supposedly inherit?"

"The one you can mold into what you want it to be. You bring the age of enlightenment to the world. You can unite the people into a new age or you can incite them to destroy themselves completely."

"But I do it alone."

"Not alone. There are the dedicated who will serve as you see fit."

"Rutledge."

She smiles and laughs. "Among others, yes. You are the Beast, you are meant to rule the world. You need loyal people to help you."

"Yeah, and the most loyal one I know is gone. Why didn't you stop that? You or the old woman? Why did I have to lose everyone that meant something to me?"

"Your humanity was stronger than your true destiny. You needed to choose to become who you are meant to be."

"I was manipulated. I don't take kindly to that."

"You will be rewarded for your choices."

Before he can reply, she disappears.


End file.
